At least, we could still have dinner
by JimmM
Summary: Inversion des rôles : et si c'était notre cher DI qui volait à la rescousse de son amant? [OS MYSTRADE]


**Hello, oui, encore un OS sur mon couple du moment : le mystadre. Je lis énormément de fics dans lesquelles Mycroft sauve son cher DI et je me suis dit que l'inverse aurait pu être drôle. J'ai essayé d'écrire ça avec un ton un peu détaché et léger, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser honnêtement de la version finale, mais bon j'espère que vous aimerez ! (Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes – si faute il y a – c'est assez dur de se relire seule !)**

**Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et tout le blabla habituel ahah**

**Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me laisser une petite review ! :))**

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait devant le Yard. Il avait dit qu'il passerait le prendre personnellement, et l'inspecteur Lestrade – même s'il n'oserait jamais le dire à voix haute – avait attendu impatiemment toute la journée. Même s'ils avaient déjà dîné et déjeuné plusieurs fois ensemble, le repas s'était toujours terminé par un appel urgent de Mycroft ou par un appel du Yard. Ce soir ce devait être leur premier _rendez-vous_. Le policier regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois dans la même minute. Il avait l'habitude des longs retards du politicien mais ce dernier le prévenait toujours. Et ce retard silencieux n'était pas bon signe. Il se décida à l'appeler, mais après les quatre « bip », il tomba sur la messagerie. Il ne laissa pas de message – de toute façon Mycroft n'écoutait jamais ses messages – et héla un taxi pour se rendre au club Diogène.

La porte de son bureau était entrouverte et des papiers volaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Un vase était à moitié brisé sur le sol, vase qui devait valoir au moins deux années de son salaire. Il appela l'équipe de nuit du Yard et attendit, fouillant avec précaution les fonds de tiroir après avoir mis ses gants bleus en plastique.

Il écoutait son supérieur d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il arrivait presque à garder son calme mais il sentait la panique monter en lui. Il ne songea même pas à faire appel à Sherlock, ce dernier aurait été trop heureux de ridiculiser son frère en public, et étonnamment, Gregory Lestrade ne voulait pas blesser le haut fonctionnaire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement. Le sergent Sally Donovan lui souriait.

« - On est venu vous aider, chef. Vous n'aurez qu'à payer le café. »

Lestrade adressa un sourire remplit de remerciements vers son équipe réunie au complet derrière Sally. Il était apprécié de ses collègues, et il le savait, mais que son équipe soit là à vingt-deux heures un samedi soir pour l'aider sur une enquête – qui se trouvait être assez personnelle – lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Une dizaine de minutes après son appel de renfort, les voitures de la Sécurité Intérieure repartirent. Lestrade les regarda démarrer sans un geste. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais l'autorisation de les suivre.

« - Chef, j'ai l'adresse, mettez la sirène, lui cria Sally en montant dans la voiture. »

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et monta dans la voiture. Il alluma le gyrophare et les lumières et accéléra le plus vite possible.

.

Ils étaient arrivés à peine une dizaine de secondes avant les berlines des services secrets, et l'inspecteur avait déjà eu le temps d'enfiler son gilet par-balles et de se préparer à entrer. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'y aller seul mais il y entra quand même. De toute façon il n'aurait même pas dû avoir l'adresse.

« - Foutu pour foutu, murmura-t-il entre ses dents avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. »

Il rasait les murs, ouvrait les porte de la main gauche, son arme toujours braquée devant lui dans sa main droite. Il avait laissé sa lampe torche dans la voiture. Il entendait les bruits de pas des agents spéciaux derrière lui et soupira discrètement : la discrétion n'était pas tellement leur point fort. Ils le rattrapèrent au bout d'un couloir et il reçut l'ordre de repartir en arrière. Il répondit un « non » simple et tranchant et après quelques secondes à écouter dans son oreillette, celui qui paraissait être le chef du groupe lui indiqua une salle. Le policier hocha la tête et s'y rendit le plus vite possible.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'il était seul mais il s'en fichait, il avait simplement besoin de _le _voir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte où une fine lumière passait sous la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir et abandonna la discrétion pour de bon en enfonçant la porte de son épaule droite. Un léger claquement se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit seule. Ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ l'ouvrit, faisant tomber le policier en avant. On le rattrapa et il se releva rapidement. Mycroft se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et bien inspecteur, on manque d'équilibre ? »

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« - Quel humour de la part de quelqu'un enfermé dans une salle complètement vide.

\- Il y a une chaise, Gregory. »

La voix grave et bien trop suave de ces derniers mots laissa s'installer un silence remplit de confusion et de désir entre les deux hommes.

« - Avec tout ça, je vais me faire virer, marmonna Lestrade pour briser le silence.

\- Tant que ça ?, répondit Mycroft en relevant un sourcil.

\- Tant que ça. »

Il fit sortir le politicien du bâtiment alors que les équipes des services secrets étaient toujours occupées avec ceux d'un dignitaire d'un pays dont l'inspecteur n'avait encore jamais entendu parler. Il dut répéter trois fois au haut fonctionnaire d'aller vers l'ambulance qui était garée à quelques mètres. Ce dernier roula des yeux en faisant une moue un peu boudeuse et l'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« - Maintenant je comprends d'où Sherlock tire son caractère. »

Il se retourna pour se diriger vers son supérieur tandis que Mycroft cachait son air mi-étonné mi-satisfait derrière son masque de glace. Le policier pouvait entendre son chef hurler d'ici et Sally Donovan lui pressa légèrement le bras quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle lui lança un regard compatissant avant de s'éloigner. Il attendait que le gros homme chevelu raccroche son téléphone avant de se faire sûrement dégrader, voire même virer. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée mais il se tourna vers l'ambulance où l'homme pour qui il avait risqué sa carrière – voire sa vie – était assis et il sourit intérieurement. Il plissa davantage les yeux pour voir que Mycroft était au téléphone, et celui-ci raccrocha lorsque son supérieur fit de même. Ce dernier le regarda durement.

« - C'est bon, vous avez un jour de congé, Lestrade. Maintenant déguerpissez, ordonna-t-il. »

L'intéressé resta debout, immobile, tandis que son supérieur repartait en voiture. Il se doutait que Mycroft ne l'aurait pas laissé perdre son travail mais avec des jours de congé en plus, ça il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Il entendit un léger rire derrière lui et se retourna. Mycroft époussetait sa veste au niveau de l'épaule tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

« - Deux jours auraient été mieux.

\- N'exagérez pas, inspecteur. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, discret pour l'un, emplit de soulagement pour l'autre.

« - Vous me devez un dîner, reprit Lestrade. »

L'homme du gouvernement regarda derrière lui. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, dissimulés dans la pénombre et sous les arbres qui bordaient la propriété. Il replongea ses yeux dans le regard du policier devant lui.

« - Je vous dois plus que ça, murmura-t-il. »

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Leur souffle se mêlaient et il brisa cet espace infime entre eux, capturant les lèvres du policier entre les siennes, lui donnant un léger baiser que l'autre rendit beaucoup plus appuyé. Lestrade brisa leur échange en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière.

« - J'ai quand même faim, Mycroft. »

Ses yeux brillaient et il passa instinctivement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« - Italien ?

\- Italien, confirma le policier en volant un baiser à son amant. »


End file.
